Dark Frontiers of war
by The Wrath of the Ancients
Summary: For BSG set just after the miniseries and for DS9 sometime after 'One Little Ship'. The Galactica finds the Federation while at war with the Dominion, but that's the least of both crews worries, not with the Borg returning. Pairings so far Chief/Boomer
1. Episode 1:Chapter One

"_A vessel has been detected in grid sector 39765498," _The collective's voice entered into the cube's database. "_Prepare to assimilate… correction multiple ships detected, analysis shows primitive wormhole propulsion drives, this technology is not known to us, adopt strategy 006597 for assimilation of unknown craft."_

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Colonel Tigh said in frustration looking up at the DRADIS screen. "Why'd we have to jump into the way of a Cylon ship?"<p>

"We don't know if it's Cylon," Adama countered. "All we know is it's not one of ours." They both returned to looking at the DRADIS which now showed the signatures of the emergency _Viper_ squadrons that had been released from the fighter bays ready to engage the strange vessel in combat long enough for the fleet to escape if necessary.

* * *

><p>"<em>Analysis shows life forms to be species 5618-human, initiate stage two," <em>The collective instructed the cube and its drones as the collectives link to the cube shut down._ "Our scans of their wormhole drives shows that they posses limitless and instantaneous transport across the universe, it will add to our perfection"_

The cube's main power core shut down along with all the drones that entered their regeneration cubicles, and the hanger bay doors opened.

* * *

><p>Starbuck's <em>viper <em>flew at the front of the arrow formation which headed towards the unidentified ship, "Erm, Commander the ship, it's definitely not _Cylon, _it looks like a cube, it doesn't have an outer hull, looks like the thing's covered with scaffolding, on observation, it looks completely alien to anything we've ever seen."

Back on the CIC Tigh looked up at Adama from the centre table, "Aliens seriously," he said disbelievingly. "It's got to be a _Cylon_ trap, as if we'd just stumble onto an alien ship." Adama looked at his old friend and took a deep breath,

"It may be a trap, but it could also be an alien ship, in which case if we can convince them to help us against the _Cylons_, call the _Vipers_ and tell them to return to the _Galactica, _and get me Dr Baltar, tell him to get together a team to board the alien ship."

* * *

><p>The <em>Raptor<em> slid out of the _Galactica_'s shuttle bay and headed towards the cube shape vessel, inside the small shuttle craft Dr Baltar's team consisted of himself, Chief Tyrol, Lieutenant Sharon 'Boomer' Valerii and a few engineers.

"There look," Tyrol said, leaning over Boomer's shoulder and pointing at an aperture on the Cube shaped ship. "It looks like an entrance, could be a fighter bay."

Baltar strained to see the open hatch; he briefly smiled and ordered the pilot to fly the small _Raptor _into the vast hanger bay, the Colonial personnel looked around the chamber with wonder as they saw a large collection of vastly different and aesthetically pleasing alien ships, most of which appeared to be adondoned.

As the _Raptor _continued and got further into the bay a green atmospheric containment field appeared in front of them. It seemed stable for a minute or two until it suddenly swelled up and pulled the now un-powered _Raptor_ down to the ground…


	2. Episode 1:Chapter Two

The _Raptor's _crew came around a few minutes later to find to their relief that the _Raptor_ was mostly intact, with only a few scratches to the _Raptor's _undercarriage, not enough to permanently ground the craft.

A few minutes later after checking the atmosphere of the Cube ship's hanger the six explorers entered the unknown ship, they briefly looked around and studied the collection of alien starships.

"Boy, these people really must have encountered a lot more alien species than we have," Chief Tyrol said looking around the hanger deck.

"Well, erm, we don't know these aren't from the same species." One of the scientists told them while stuttering.

Before Balter could respond Chief Tyrol once again began to speak: "I think it's a safe assumption to make, because if you look at all of the different ships there are many measurable differences in the designs of the ships, and usually you would share design traits between ships, like _Raptors _can be easily identified as of the same minds as the _Galactica_ or you can tell _Cylon Raiders _belong to _Cylons _because of the design styles, they look similar, however all of these ships don't share any common traits just their basic premise; to travel through space, therefore the logical assumption is that they're not built by the same race"

"Couldn't of put it better myself," Dr Baltar said clearly looking impressed at Tyrol's reasoning, however his face then retook it's usual arrogance. "Let's keep exploring, this way."

The small group made their way deeper into the cube.

A few minutes later they were walking through the alien ship's darkened corridors, the turned a corner and saw what looked like a human, except he was covered in technological implants. As Baltar reached out to touch the individual the lights flashed and activated. A laser light came on inside the drone's cranial implant and it reached forward.

"_We are the Borg, you will surrender all of you knowledge of wormhole propulsion technology, or we will forcibly remove your knowledge when you are assimilated and added to our own collective. Resistance is futile."_

With the delivery of the message the Drone reached forward with it's assimilation probes extended, Baltar backed up and looked to his left to see seven more Drones converging on their position, however the way they had come was still clear. He cleared his throat, "we need to back the way we came," The group began to run backward with Boomer and Chief Tyrol lingering last still looking at how all of the Drones moved in perfect unisom, as they began to pick up speed a green force-field snapped into space just in front of them, they both tried to shoot at the field as the Drones came closer, however the bullets just disintegrated upon contact with the energy barrier, Tyrol and Boomer looked at each over then at the others who were still shooting at the force field on the other side,

"Just leave us, save yourselves," Tyrol told the others. They looked to Boomer who nodded and then the couple turned to face the oncoming Drones as the others ran back to the _Raptor _and hoped they could get their in time.

"Nice knowing you," Tyrol said to Boomer as the Drones closed in…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of the Cube the <em>Viper <em>squadrons were at full alert in case the strange vessel showed any signs of hostile intent.

The Cube suddenly began to glow a eerie green, just before green tractor beams turned on and grabbed the fleet and stopping their jump drives with a radiation pulse.

"_We are the Borg, lower your shield and surrender your ships, we will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own, your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is Futile."_


	3. Episode 1:Chapter Three

Baltar and the scattered remains of his team ran to the _Raptor_, he looked back at the steadily approaching drones; he sucked in a lungful of air then turned back to his team.

"Can any of you fly this thing?" Baltar asked the three scientists while trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, just about," one of the scientists who was starting to shake as he lowered himself into the pilots seat and started the engines.

* * *

><p>Boomer and Chief Tyrol looked around from where the Borg had surrounded them, but had then stopped,<p>

"_**DNA analysis reads major anomalies in regular human, you will be held for further analysis to determine threat to the collective. Resistance is Futile; your technological distinctiveness will be added to our own."**_

They looked at each over and moved into each other's embrace as they thought they were about to die...

* * *

><p>"All power to starboard thrusters try to break us free!" Adama shouted to the technicians on the bridge.<p>

"No response, sir" Lieutenant Gaeta responded as the console next to him overloaded causing him to cry out as it burnt his right hand.

"Tell all fighters to fire on the Cube, we need to break free." Adama said turning to Colonel Tigh to give the order.

* * *

><p>"Alright you heard the order, fire at will," Apollo order the rest of the squadron as they fired all of their weapons at the <em>Borg <em>cube, however all they did was bounce off of the cube's shield.

"_**We do not understand your need to resist, we are perfection we wish to improve all life-forms in the universe, your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is and always has been FUTILE"**_

The Cube moved slightly on its axis until a white beam of energy fired from the side of the cube, it impacted the side of the _Galactica_ and then began to carve straight through the hull like a hot knife through butter in a circular motion easily penetrating over five decks.

The DRADIS console exploded in Tigh's face with shrapnel cutting into his head causing him to lose consciousness. The bridge was being filled with smoke and flames as five decks were tractored out of the hull by the _Borg _cube.

* * *

><p>The <em>Raptor <em>slowly exited the _Borg _shuttle bay and began to proceed back to the fleet.

* * *

><p>Boomer and Chief Tyrol were led by drones deeper into the Cube's structure until the are enveloped in a strange blue energy field...<p>

* * *

><p>A <em>Borg <em>drone beamed onto the CIC of the _Galactica_, it briefly looked around before moving towards Gaeta's console. It roughly pushed him out of the way and then extends assimilation probes into the computers screen which are swiftly taken over by the _Borg _computer virus.

"Fire at will," Adama coughed to the marines who turned to the Drone and fired all of their bullets at the Drone, all of which just bounced off the personal shield,

"_**We have analysed your defensive capabilities as being unable to withstand us. Resistance is Futile"**_

The small _Raptor _suddenly lurched forward as the _Borg _tractor beam began to pull them back in to the internal bay.

"We're being pulled in, that's it." Baltar said looking at the fleet and the crippled_ Galactica_ and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for Episode one, episode two will show the arrival of the DS9 crew and a very annoying guest star.<strong>_


	4. Episode 2:Chapter One

The _USS Defiant_ sped through warp to _Starbase 830_, apparently they detected a large fleet of ships being attacked by a Borg cube and as the _Defiant _was the only ship in range it had been called in.

"Mr Worf, status of quantum torpedoes?" Sisko asked turning to his tactical officer.

"We have forty-two quantum torpedoes armed and ready to launch," Worf responded.

Sisko pondered this for a second then he turned to Chief O'Brien, "Chief, activate the cloak and shut down all systems non-essential to battle."

* * *

><p>The <em>Raptor<em> was being slowly pulled into the cube; one of the technicians turned round and looked at Balter. "That's it, there's nothing else I can do,"

Everyone turned back to gaze at the fleet until the DRADIS console started beep, one of the technicians exclaimed in shock as in front of them the _Defiant _de-cloaked and fired it's forward pulse-phasers at the Borg tractor beam.

* * *

><p>"Fire on the main cluster of tractor beams then bring us back to the shuttle," Sisko ordered before looking at the view screen showing the orange pulse phasers colliding with the emitters and exploding leaving a crater in the cube's hull.<p>

"We're in transporter range," O'Brien said over the communications.

"Lower shields,"

"Transporter room to bridge, I've got all of them from the shuttle and the Borg ship,"

"Then bring them up to the bridge, raise shields." Sisko's order was punctuated by a Borg phaser blast striking just behind the behind the bridge, sparks flew out from the situation table at the aft of the bridge.

* * *

><p><em>Apollo<em> looked on in shock as the vessel that appeared out of nowhere destroyed the tractor beams holding the fleet in position, he crocked his head to the side.

"_Starbuck, _are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked his wingman over the wireless.

"Yeah I think so, gods I hope they're friendly,"

* * *

><p>The Borg drone in <em>Galactica's <em>CIC abruptly stood upright and transported out, Adama looked around the battered control centre and sighed.

* * *

><p>Balter, Tyrol, <em>Boomer<em> and the technicians arrived on the _Defiant's _bridge, "call the human fleet, tell them to follow us," Sisko ordered the communications officer, "Set course for the far corner of the cube, hold you're fire till we're within 2000 meters,"

"We might get pretty singed at that range," Dax told him looking up from her console.

"Not as singed as they're going to get, engage!" Sisko shouted back as the small warship sped towards the cubes followed by the _Galactica's _fleet.

The vessel swayed from side to side as the Borg phasers impacted the sides of the shields.

"2000 metres," Dax called out.

"Fire!" Sisko shouted over the cacophony of explosions and creaking of the hull.

* * *

><p>The <em>Defiant<em> unleashed a volley of quantum torpedoes and pulse phasers at the Borg while taking numerous hits as well until the energy of the torpedoes and pulse phasers blew the corner away allowing the _Defiant_ and the Colonial fleet an escape route.

* * *

><p>"The cube is still trying to lock onto us," Major Kira told captain Sisko, Baltar was about to ask something when Sisko turned to Worf.<p>

"Aft torpedoes fire," Worf pressed the relevant buttons and an orange photon torpedo fires from the torpedo bay and struck the cube causing it to cease fire and stop.

"Now, tell me quietly and as quickly as possible who you exactly are, because only idiots would enter a Borg cube unarmed, I thought everyone this side of the Galaxy had heard of the battle of Worf-395, one Borg cube wiping out a Federation-Klingon armada so easily scared a lot of people. So what were you doing inside of one so completely unarmed!" Sisko shouted at them.

"Sir," Chief O'Brien interrupted as he was now sat at the communications panel.

"What?" Sisko asked, still fuming over the stupidity of the Colonial boarding party.

"The lead ship from that fleet is hailing us on shortwave radio, audio only,"

"Well, lets hear it…"


End file.
